User talk:Riceygringo/logs/1
Sniper Rifles Hey there, I am interseted in your VVR490 Skullmasher and PPZ77 G Invader. If you would Dupe them for me i would would be grateful. I have lots to offer in return if you are looking for something just ask or check out my "looking for Avernger and Serpens" post in the trading forums to see a list of some of the stuff i have to offer. thanks.Veggienater 17:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I can ussually be on Mon.- Thurs. Between 3:00 pm and 7:00 pm EST. Late nite is not good for me as I work early in the mornings but am ussually home by 3-4pm. I may be able to get on, on the week ends but not always. My GT is same as sig.Veggienater 18:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha!Veggienater 20:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I can try to get on again on weds. or im off all day thurs. I sent a friend request.Veggienater 02:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Your GT is same as your profile name correct. If not, I sent it to someone else:P. ill look for you when i get home and check here if you leave another message. Also, If there is anything you want let me know. I have pearls and much more. Just ask and i probably have it.Veggienater 03:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I think i may have made a mistake. You are not on the 360 are you? you are PC correct? I am on the 360. I saw you respond to a 360 help request from your contributions pages and though you were on the 360. You should probably put that info on your profile page. Sorry for the confusion :P. Veggienater 12:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I didnt keep looking after i found that one post for a 360 user, for if i had, not too far down the list was all the posts you made on the PC trading forums. My bad! At least I know those guns can get better than what i have. ill just have to keep farming.Veggienater 19:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Funny thing is, i put your profile name in as an Xbox Game Tag and sent the friend request and it didnt tell me it was invalid. So someone on the Xbox has your same user name :PVeggienater 19:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Item Cards How do you get such clean images of your item cards? Tetracycloide 22:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I don't know why but it never occurred to me to right click while I was using the inventory before.Tetracycloide 22:51, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Ya just remember not to do that while equipped. At 50 weapon proficiency the item card displays a level 12 levels below its "real" level. Btw did you see my whispers today? 23:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) weapons of unusual type :see:End-User Created Content/TAB. 23:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Firehawk I am not an expert on the mechanics of the game but from what i understand the gun is a x4 weapon. The firehawks acessory causes it to sometimes have up to a x6 proc effect but not always or on every firehawk, i believe. That is why i changed it back to x4. You could Discuss this further with Dr.F or Nagamarky. They know more about the mechanics than I and could probably explian it better. If they believe it should be changed then I would not have a problem with it being listed as x6, however they have both reverted attempts to change it to x6 as well, i believe. Veggienater 02:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, since the gun is always listed in game as x4 and the info on the x6 is provided on the page i believe it is factually correct. Veggienater 02:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So be it.Veggienater 02:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Inventory Nice Inventory i wish i could Have your Jakobs Bessie it Has great stats to Bad im an Xbox User xD LeetMark 06:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes me And him Had a Game one day Last week and he was giving me Decent guns But no Bessie, Are you Against Modding? LeetMark 22:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Whats the difference Between Duping and Modding? LeetMark 09:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Bananas Are not one of my favorites:P. Unless its banana bread :). Dr. F actually made the sig, all i did was copy/ paste into my sig preferences. you should compliment him ;) 14:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Edit- though the more i look at it the more i like it :) Edit count I had not even noticed I had that many edits. Although most of them were probably fixing mistakes i made while trying to fix other things. I am not trying to be a sysop or anything just contributing the best i can so the actual # is not that important to me. Thanks anyway. 14:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) pearls this was a nice touch. i hadnt thought of that. bravo zulu. 04:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow i never Thought Duping was that Hard i thought it was Just copying the gun It's not that hard...just involves save, drop weapon, get kicked 06:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) History The only thing I know how to do is use the Wiki Activity button and search for anyone that left a message on your page. There should be a link to their page. Even if the message is from a UC( unreg. contrib.) you should see the link. The Message in question i beleive was from LeetMark. If there is another way, i am not aware of it. You should ask an admin/sysop, for which i am not. 12:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) If you didnt already, Check out the topic you left on my talk page. Nagy left a messeage you may find helpful, I know i did. 21:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC)